


Making two reflections into one

by tolkienhorror



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bonding, Brother/Brother Incest, Casual Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Mating Bond, Minas Tirith, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Restraints, Sibling Incest, Soul Bond, Spitroasting, Tattoos, Third Age, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolkienhorror/pseuds/tolkienhorror
Summary: When Legolas meets his lovers again after the war, neither of them is ready to wait for legalizing their bond any longer.
Relationships: Elladan/Elrohir (Tolkien), Elladan/Elrohir/Legolas Greenleaf, Elladan/Legolas Greenleaf, Elrohir/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Making two reflections into one

"They'll _hear_ …" Legolas made a half-hearted attempt of freeing himself from the strong pair of arms holding his own in an unrelenting grip while an identical set of hands was busy, tearing, cutting and pulling his clothes off of him. Shreds of expensive silver and white littered the thick carpet; the twisted silk cord that had served as his belt was being tied around his wrists before he could open his mouth for another protest, and a greedy pair of narrow lips silenced a first moan from his lips.

"Do I look like I _care_?" Elladan was at least nice enough to kick the door of the guestroom chambers close before his brother and he pushed Legolas further into room, towards the fortunately quite King-sized bed. His strong, sharp-edged teeth clamped down on the tip of Legolas' ear, and he keened into Elrohir's mouth, embarrassingly hard already.

"Let the whole _city_ know. Let your father hear, all the way on the other side of these damn realms. You _almost died on us for a whole year straight_. We had no idea if we would ever _see_ you again. We will _have_ you now, mîl, all night and the next, until you can't walk right for days and our seed is dripping from every of your holes. Until every elf in these realms and across the sea knows that you're ours."

Legolas whimpered and leaned his head back, hiding his face in a thick mane of jet black while Elladan maneuvered all three of them on the mattress somehow, four eager hands never stopping to stroke, to pinch and scratch his skin wherever they could reach.

He wasn't being touched where he needed it most though – of course not, this was not for him – and could only thrust his hips up in frustration when Elladan ravaged his mouth next while Elrohir gave at least the large silver rings in his nipples some attention. With the tip of his tongue pushing through the narrow circles, twisting until Legolas screamed out, all thoughts about other wedding guests in the adjacent rooms were quickly forgotten.

Legolas was feeling far too hot, feverish almost, his skin flushed from his neck down to where a year of pent-up lust was burning, sweat forming on his forehead – he wasn’t sure he'd actually even _breathed_ since entering this damn room. Accordingly, he almost sobbed in relief, when an always too-cool, delicate Peredhel hand wrapped around his raging hard-on, only to growl and bite down hard on Elladan's lower lip in frustration when a thin strip of what had once been his finest festive robe was being wrapped around the base of it, and around his balls. "Fuck you. _Not_ tonight …"

"We're in the Kingdom of Men, _Your Highness_ ," Elladan purred into his ear, watching with glistening eyes as his twin slowly circled the tip of Legolas' erection with his tongue, drawing more groans from his lips, sipping on the first beads of thick white there as if they were the sweetest honey. "You have no authority here. But who knows? If you beg prettily enough, maybe we'll let you come, once with we've filled you up with so much cum, you'll be leaking it for a _week_. Once we can be sure you remember who you _belong_ to. That you'll never _do_ this to us again, leaving us alone without a single message for _months_ ..."

"The Fellowship was sworn to secrecy," Legolas gritted out, more annoyed than he should be, because his hot-blooded lovers were of course more than aware of that, having helped establish those rules of safety themselves. "What? You wanted me to write down my location where every of Sauron's henchmen could have found it? I didn't know you wanted to get rid of me so badly."

He arched up, pulling on his restraints when he was being rewarded with a sharp bite to the inside of his thigh.

Elrohir did obviously not think his musings worth an answer; he was rather busying himself with swallowing Legolas down to the hilt until his firmly rubbing tongue and the easy swallow of his throat muscles around his tip was all he could feel and the pressure of the trapped arousal in his lower body started to drive him insane.

He wasn't gone enough to not see the honest anger in Elladan's storm-grey eyes though as his other lover bent over him, holding his chin tight between two knuckles so Legolas couldn't look away. "Only Secondborn need letters to let their loved ones know they're still alive. You could have spared all of us this fear and pain if we'd been bonded. It was you who ran at the last moment, not us."

"I'm sorry, El'. I just wanted to make it easier for you, in case I would not …" But Legolas couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence. And this time it was not only because it was really hard to concentrate when a skilled mouth was sucking on both your balls at once and your second lover was casually opening an oil vial while lecturing you about the coward way you'd said good-bye last time … or rather hadn't.

He could have gone to see the twins before leaving Imladris with the others, yes. They _had_ planned to finally make it official before this world would possibly go to the void. He had decided he rather wanted to spare the twins that pain and unwantedly made it even worse by that.

"I thought you could deal with it," he gritted out at last when the silence and the reproaches became too much to bear and neither of his lovers made a move to continue what they'd started.

For the moment, they were just staring at him offended, with the same wrinkle of disappointment on their high foreheads, with narrow eyes, apparently busy deciding if they should just leave him here bound and desperate as he was – it wouldn't be the first time, and this time, there would be nothing sexy about it.

Legolas needed to make them understand, and not only because he was pretty sure, he would die if he didn't get fucked _right now_.

"I thought … if I was to die, you would at least still have each other."

"You still don't get it." Elladan left a non too-gentle bite on his lower lip, and Legolas tasted copper. "Even after all this time you don't. We are not _whole_ without you. You are just as much a part of us as each half of us is. You are ours and we are yours. We will make sure, you'll never forget that again after tonight."

With a feral growl, he licked the blood off of Legolas' lip and straightened up before he could try and raise his head, chasing those swollen lips for another kiss.

Legolas didn't have much time wondering where he was leaving to because a slick finger was parting his ass cheeks, circling the hidden opening there. He pressed his hips down wantonly, tried to open his legs further in invitation, but Elrohir was leaning heavily on his thighs, braced on his elbows, and didn't leave him any room to dictate the game. Not this time.

And it was good that they had bound him, Legolas found in resignation. He would have come on the spot at that long missed sensation of ungodly long fingers breaching him, finding his prostate spot on, scissoring him open one by one, playing him like an instrument, while sloppy kisses and licks up and down his erection kept him on the edge.

It wasn't long before he was feeling awfully, impossibly empty and threw his head back, writhing as much as he could to try and fuck himself harder on those four fingers. " _Please_ …"

"Not so fast."

There was a sound in Elladan's voice that Legolas was not sure he liked. Until he'd managed to blink his sight free of salt, his lover was sitting next to him on the mattress again, still fully clothed, the mouth-watering outline of a thick erection pressing against the front of his pants.

But what really caught Legolas' sight was the tablet in his lover's hands. A set of almost invisibly thin needles and a cup with steaming tar lay on it … And suddenly his mouth went dry as a mine.

His eyes instinctively wandered down to his lover's loins where his rich, dark red tunic was covering the mark that his twin and him redid for each other every few years when the healing powers of their bodies tried to get rid of it. A sun and a moon merged into everlasting circles … At least that was what had been there when last Legolas had seen the inking. Suddenly he had an idea why his lovers were both refusing to get out of their clothes.

"What is it that you want to put on me, El'?"

"I think you know." Elrohir stopped fingerfucking him just long enough to cross his arms on Legolas' chest, smiling at the erratic thud of his nervous heartbeat. "You've always been our brightest star in the sky. We will no longer wait, mîl. Be ours tonight … or do not come back. But stop running. If you accept our mark, we will burn it into you while we bond with you, one by one, and then we will all be joined, and our bonds will merge. Not the sea, not the Valar and not the end of this world can part us then. But we need to know you actually _want_ this. We need to know you will never try to leave us again."

"Never. I am yours." His heart spoke before Legolas could even think about it, and that was alright. He'd been thinking for the last three thousand years or so. No socially constructed taboo, no occasional enmities between their realms, no war, and no injury, no matter how bad, had ever been able to rob him of his lovers for longer than a few years, decades the most. It was time to stop lying to himself. And if he would possibly no longer have a home when he got to Mirkwood with this mark on his skin – well, there would still be one waiting for him behind the mountains.

" _Please_ …"

"Sh. We've got you." Finally, the last of anger melted of Elladan's face. With an insultingly calm hand, he reached for another dollop of oil and finally ripped his pants open to coat his own straining erection with it. Sitting back against the bedframe, he pulled Legolas upwards with the same hard grip around his shoulders as earlier.

Legolas' pointed look at his still clothed shape, he answered only with a raised brow and half a grin. "No cheating. You'll know what the mark looks like when it's done. Let yourself fall, mîl. We have you. Always."

"I know." Shaking both with unbridled arousal and anxiety of what was to come, Legolas willed his muscles to relax, let himself sink back into his lover's arms while Elrohir's strong hands closed around his thighs, lifting him up. A relieved, deep sigh came from his lips when they lowered him slowly on Elladan's cock, their bodies falling into each other as if all three of them had been molded from one, not only two. He turned his head to search for his lover's lips, a shudder going all the way down his spine when Elladan bottomed out and the fat head of his cock turned into a firm, continuous press right against Legolas' oversensitive prostate, the ties around his own erection keeping any kind of relief out of sight. " _Need you_ …"

"Later," Elladan murmured against his lips, nimble fingertips back on Legolas' nipples, kneading them against the resistance of their jewelry inside them until he screamed out and started writhing on his lover's cock, searching in vain for any kind of real satisfaction. "Told you, not before you're flooded with our cum. And speaking of it, I think your mouth is wanted for something else than begging right now."

Legolas had hardly time to pant out an affirmation before he realized, Elrohir had got up on the bed, standing braced heavily on the bedframe above them before his other hand was buried in Legolas' hair, turning his head until the moist tip of the same cock like the one that was spearing him touched his lips. He opened up eagerly, taking as much of his lover in as he could while he wriggled and pleaded unintelligibly around the hot flesh on his tongue.

But it was indeed not before his throat felt sore and stretched from the massive glide pushing down into it again and again, until the first delicious taste of seed was filling his mouth, running from his stretched lips while he tried to swallow it all and the wet heat of release spilled deep into his bowels as well, his cock giving another protesting twitch in its bonds, that his lover finally took up the needle.

While Elrohir made no move to push him off or grant him even the smallest relief of a few quick strokes but held him tight with his arms wrapped around Legolas' upper body, Elladan went to work. Efficiently, mercilessly as the twins were on the hunt, in their lectures, in their training, not stopping even a single time, no matter how often Legolas moaned out and tried to escape the searing hot metal piercing his skin, rapidly, over and over, right on some the most sensitive spots around his hipbone and following the lines of tense muscles of his groin. It was sweetest torture, strangely erotic, not only for him.

By the time, Elladan was done with the moon that was his brother's mirror on Legolas' skin, and with half of a six-pointed star, Elrohir was insanely hard inside him again, fucking up into the mess that was his own release inside Legolas' tight channel, biting and sucking on every spot of his neck that he could reach until there was no way Legolas could leave this room without the whole court of Minas Tirith knowing what he'd been up to.

It was a weirdly comforting thought, just like that glimpse of black that he could see etched into his skin when he blinked downwards cautiously. But he was caught in his desperation for his own release far too much to do so for long, pulling against his bonds and moaning his lovers' names in turn.

Elladan had mercy on him and somehow got his twin to stop what he was doing at least long enough for the two of them to switch places.

The layer of creamy white made it even easier, sliding down on Elladan's waiting cock, and after a quick wipedown, Legolas was more than eager to get his lips on its twin waiting between Elrohir's legs. He would probably not only be unable to walk but also to talk right tomorrow, but he honestly couldn't care less.

After that first too-fast round, they took their time with him now, slow, long thrusts scraping his insides and the sensitive flesh of his mouth and throat. Legolas' helpless, sweat-covered body was a heaving mess between them, his head only held in place by Elrohir's strong hand in his braids, his own neglected cock straining against his thigh with every slow push and pull inside of him.

By the time he got to taste his other lover – savoring the slightly different note of mint and crystal that was Elrohir, as opposed to the note of ash and salt that Elladan had left on his tongue –, his insides were flooded with another load of warmth as well. Legolas had become boneless in his lovers' arms. He watched with a lazy blink, exhausted by his own unfulfilled lust, as Elrohir took up the needle that his brother had left to fulfill his work.

It should have been more painful, not less, the lines of the mark now reaching down to the base of his cock, the searing under his skin spreading out to his most sensitive parts, but a strange numbness had taken hold of his mind. He could hardly open his eyes anymore.

Only when Legolas felt the always so turbulent dark green and silver that was his own soul rushed through with a deep purple, accented with the short-lived, ever so bright burning fire of mortality, did he realize they Elladan and him had both finally dropped that last mental wall they'd always kept up to prevent their bonding during their act. It felt good … it felt close, closer than he'd ever been to anyone in his life, but it was not perfect yet.

That was alright. He could wait.

He let them handle him as they needed it, moaning and mumbling encouragements, clenching down as hard as he could until his lover spilled inside of him a third time and left his trembling body to the arms of his twin once more, to pick up the last needle. To draw the last line of a high wave washing over their common symbol on Legolas' loins.

By the time, Elrohir's cock was entering him once more, diving into the mess of semen sloshing in his gut, the last pieces of their puzzles started to come together. Sapphire streaked with gold flowed into that slowly rising tide of Elladan's and his souls, calming the last of their waves of doubt and hesitation until nothing was left of fear, of being torn in two, of being lost between two worlds. All of these sensations that had shaped all three of their lives had stopped mattering. They were one now and would always have a home in each other, no matter where they lived.

As the pain on his loins slowly started to subside and a soft knuckle raised Legolas' heavy head from Elrohir's shoulder, he looked into a face streaked with tears, tasted the same salt in Elladan's kiss that was dripping down Legolas' neck from his twin's eyes, the same that was blinding his gaze. A careful, almost apologizing fingertip reached down to where Elrohir and him were joined, teasing Legolas' oversensitive rim, finally slipping in next to the cock stretching him open, only pausing but not withdrawing when he screamed out and reared up.

It was too much, all of it, and yet, stopping was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

 _Almost_ there.

"By the Valar, _fuck_ me already," he snapped at Elladan when his lover was hesitating, reluctant to hurt him suddenly. He'd gone through far worse in the last year.

Somehow, with Elrohir's help, he got his legs under him, bracing himself up on unsteady knees, with a grateful sigh when the ties around his wrists were suddenly gone and he could wrap his arms around Elladan's shoulders to pull him close. Every smallest move of his hips, every twitch of sore muscle around Elrohir's cock deep inside of him was further torture for his own swollen cock. They had never done this; it had been too close for the distance they'd kept all this time that did not matter now. But Legolas had never been one to shy away from a challenge. Besides, he was pretty sure he would go crazy if he wasn't allowed to come anytime soon.

It must have shown in his demanding movements around Elladan's reddened cock, because the cautious finger inside of him was joined by another, a firm caress of Elrohir's cock through the mess of cum in there that had his twin moan out in approval.

The stretch was too much, almost too much. _Definitely_ too much when a third finger joined, and still Legolas thrust his hips down against it, willing himself open, willing his muscles to give in. His teeth were buried hard in Elladan's neck, his nails raking down his back under his tunic, finally ripping it open without concern for the number of wave-shaped buttons flying through half of the room.

The deeply black sight of the same fresh inking on his lover's loins that was now adorning his own finally undid him. He leaned back against Elrohir heavily, presenting himself, presenting his loose hole to his other lover, his own fingertips playing with the rings with his lovers' names on them that the twins had personally pierced through his flesh after their first year together – more than an open invitation.

The first slide of the second cock against his oversensitive walls almost had Legolas blackout. He felt torn in two, ripped apart at the seams, and for a second, he didn't know where he really belonged, where his own body ended, where the twins began.

And then he didn't care because their souls finally merged into one for good. Each of his lovers took a little bit of the soreness and stretch from him in their minds until he was fully seated on both their thick, long cocks, his own leaking a steady stream of precum, and Legolas was sure there was absolutely nothing even in Valinor that could come close to this.

He didn't have the strength to move anymore, so he let his lovers do it, let them use his body while they moved in tandem, carefully spearing him again and again. Rubbing his walls further open, hammering his prostate, cum from their former rounds running down their erections, their balls, mixing with the mess of sweat and oil on the mattress.

There were fingertips back on his swollen nipples, gently tugging him back to reality, and another set of the same hands grabbed his cock and balls. Then the awful pressure there was finally gone, and Legolas was coming harder than he'd had in his whole life.

He didn't know much after that.

"I'd hoped you could stay for another few days."

Against all hope, Aragorn managed of course to catch Legolas in the stable before he could sneak out at the first light of dawn. And the amused sparkle in his friend's eyes left no doubt that certain rumors had long made it down the hallways of the guest house to the chambers of the King and Queen. "You sure you can make the ride, mellon? You look a little under the weather."

Legolas rolled his eyes and pulled his high collar another inch up that was supposed to hide all the bites and bruises on his neck but really didn't do that well a job. "I need to talk to my father, and soon. I want as many of my people in North Ithilien as possible. The land needs us. I'll be back in a few weeks."

"And not alone, I would reckon." Aragorn looked younger this morning, in spite of the burdens of a new reign, a few streaks of silver in his dark hair gone, a lively red on his tan cheeks. It was very obvious, Arwen had done her best in the last few days, distracting him from his duties at night.

"The three of you seemed quite … busy since the wedding. Anything I should tell my brothers before you steal away?"

"Only if you don't want us to leave our little sister our arsenal of ropes and toys, Estel." Elladan came up behind the King, thankfully, and slapped his shoulder so hard, Aragorn almost went to his knees. "Between the three of us, Arwen is the one with the biggest imagination, so I wouldn't take my chances. Your advisors are waiting."

"I wouldn't dream of keeping you from your farewell." Still with a good deal of mirth in his eyes, Aragorn left them alone, ducking away from an annoyed dig in the ribs from Elrohir when his foster brother came to join his twin in the aisle between the stalls.

"So much for secrecy, huh?" Elladan watched with something between a pout and a sigh how Legolas pulled the last straps close and led Arod from his box, towards the exit. They'd already said their good-bye, and it would be one only for a few weeks. They could handle that.

Still, after the last few days, even that short period seemed like an eternity, especially with the worry in Legolas' stomach about how that conversation with his father would go.

That thought especially must have shown on his face, because when they parted with a short hug by the Citadel gate, Elladan couldn't resist slipping a hand in his pants, in the cover of his cloak, to give his bruised ass a firm squeeze that made him squeal. And Elrohir whispered to him that they'd left a little wooden reminder in his saddlebag for the lonely nights to come.

It was the best motivation to not let another year pass before they would see each other again.


End file.
